Magic and Mutant problems
by Soundwave-82
Summary: Jake discovers they are more thing in his world than the magical community there own prejudices just because they are born differently and they other major enemies out that Jake must face to keep his secret as he continues to protect the magical community from a threat coming greater than the Dark Dragon which could lead to a dark future


American Dragon/Marvel Comics

Mutants and Magic Problem

Author Notes: This story is three weeks after the Ski Trip where Jake has just discovered the Huntsgirl secret identity

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the American Dragon related characters or locations they are owned by Disney and all marvel related stuff is owned by Marvel and Disney I only any original characters that appear in this story. **

3AM

Canal Street Electronics

A girl dressed in black her face hidden by a black balaclava is standing at the door to the store and proceed to point one of her hands at the door lock and a bolt of electric is fire from her fingers and she opens the door and enters the store she proceed to stuff broke electronic devices

'Crap not enough junk here to get me enough money to last a week' she thought as she continues to ransack the electronics eventually she comes across Jake skateboard three cell phones and Fu dog video camera

'Scratch that cell phone should get me plenty of money to last me a month' she though place the cellphone and camera into her duffle bag she walks over to the cash register and proceed to zap the lock on the till which allowed her to open cash register and spots about fifty dollars

'Sweet enough to get some supplies' she though as she proceed to swipe the money from the till and placed it into the duffle bag then she hears something three people talking

"Aiyyia Fu-Dog I told you to go before we left" said one of the voices which sounded like a grumpy old man

"What can I say but Mexican always gives me gas" said the other voice

"Look G there be no sign off Huntscump can call it a night" said the third voice

"No grandson you will need to focus on training the Huntsclan are getting more dangerous we shall need to double our focus on capture Huntsgirl and her master" said the grumpy old

Lao Shi, Fu Dog and Jake enter the store to find the girl continue to place stuff into her duffle bag the girl turns to face them

"Look I don't want any trouble just collecting for homeless mutant masses" said the Girl raising her left which start to spark and she proceeds to throw an electric ball which the trio to scatter she destroyed one of the shop windows

"Hey what your problem you're breaking into my uncle store stealing from the place" demanded Jake

"Look don't play the hero I need this stuff you don't I really don't want to hurt anybody but I will" begged the girl as she generate another ball of electric and prepare to throw it at Jake

"Tell me are you working for the Huntsclan" asked Jake

"Don't mention those bastard they stole my sister when I find them I will slaughter ever last one of them to get my sister back" screamed the Girl destroying dozen VCR and televisions and throw electric ball after electric ball destroying more and more item

"Man she freaked out when you mentioned the Huntsclan" said Fu Dog

"Dragon up" said Jake

"Neat trick not a fan of the whole Dragon up but just because you a brother I will use force to escape here" said the Girl and charge a ball of electric up and proceed throw it at Jake who dodge it

"Nice try that nothing fight to protect magic creature you some girl throwing electric is nothing the Amdragon can't handle" said Jake as the Girl use the ball to generate a blinding flash that allowed her to escape from the store

"JAKE what was you think reveal yourself to a human the dragon council haven't forgot what happen when you suppose to erase Trixie and Spud memories now there another human out there that know you are a dragon we need to find her so Fu can create memory erasing portion" said Lao Shi

"So much for getting some sleep" said Jake

"Now Jake" demanded Lao Shi and Jake flies out of the store

Abandon building

The girl then enters a rundown building that has badly burnt down and has police tape over the front door she enters what would be the living room of the house she take one of the stole cell phones out of it and then into the corner of the room and then sits down on the floor in front of an oil drum she removes her mask to reveal she looked like Rose Jake enter the house

"What are doing here Rose" asked Jake

The Girl turns to face Jake standing there he soon joined by Fu Dog and Lao Shi she generate to electric balls

"Who Rose my names Lilly how do you know my sister are your working for those Huntsclans pricks Answer me" demaned the girl

"Rose has a sister she said her parents died in a car crash when she was six" said Jake

"Not likely our real Uncle didn't wanted anything to do with Mom after she married a mutant he would disown his grandchildren so where is she where is my sister Tell me now" demanded Lilly

"so where are your parent young one" asked Lao Shi

"Don't change the subject tell me where my sister is tell me please she is the only family I have left and those pricks stole her" said Lilly as she power down the electric balls

"So what happened her anyway" said Jake

"Another group of pricks that didn't like a freak living in their community while at school a group of mutant haters broke in and murdered my mum and dad and then burnt the house down to send a message to mutants aren't working in their community been living on the streets for the last six weeks school expelled me because I'm a dangerous Alpha class mutant and still think the cheer squad got what they deserved bad mouthing my mom" said Lilly

"So that why you've been stealing from store to get money for food" asked Lao Shi

"Yeah being selling or using the stole cell phones to order take away and use money I had stolen to eat or if I can find anything I steal scraps from restaurants bins I just make sure to avoid the MARDS patrols nothing to big" said Lilly

"Child can you promise me you will not tell anybody about what you saw at my store and I won't call the police about you breaking into my store a chance child will Rose be developing abilities like yours" enquired Lao Shi

"most likely we are twins after all she if the MARDS start with Senator Hodges get his bill pass to have Mutant checking station set at all high school across New York they will detain any mutants found why do you ask" enquired Lilly

"No reason young one" replied Lao Shi

Next morning

9 AM

Principle Derceto is meet with two MDR soldiers and Senator Cameron Hodge as she enters her office she wheel herself behind her desk

"What do you want Mr Hodge" asked Principle Derceto

"I shall get to the point Principle Derceto that I'm here to oversee the first of many DNA checking station that will be set across New York and have decide that this school will be the first of many that will start a new zero tolerance policy regarding unregistered mutants it will be required that all students and teachers submitting for a blood test to search for the mutant gene" said Mr. Hodge

"How can you be sure that they are any unregister mutants at this school" said Principle Derceto

"Look I'm sure you know the dangerous unregistered mutants can pose it time we thought of the students that could be put in danger with this student these mutants an example how dangerous one of these mutants can be a young mutant of thirteen or fourteen just discovered he was a mutant was at school when lost control of his new found ability and exploded destroy his school killing all the students and teacher in the building by the time the fire department and other emergency departments only one survivor was found that was the mutant responsible ever school board across the US have agreed to this we have decide that this school will be a pilot program " said Mr. Hodge

"You can't be serious about that Mr Hodge" asked Principle Derceto

"Oh I'm quite serious this comes from the both Senator Kellys and the school boards who want to ensure safety of the non-mutant students here at Fillmore you either have to support the actions of the MDR or we have your replacement ready to take over your position effective immediately and your replace will play ball with MDR medical check points do I make myself clear" said Mr. Hodge

"Crystal" said Principle Derceto

"Good I thing you would see things the school boards way I have taken the liberty to set up a MDR operation centre in the cafeteria we shall lead them to the cafeteria one at a time no class will be exempt we hope you will also take part in the MDR blood test" said Mr Hodge

"Of course Mr Hodge I have nothing to be worried about" said Principle Derceto

Cameron Hodge stands up and adjusts his tie and heads for Principle Derceto and proceeds to open the door

"Don't worry this will be for the greater good once we start testing for the mutants gene normal we can ensure the safety of normal children and teachers we don't ever want another incident like the Stanford incident do we think about what CNN would say to mutant school murdering a whole class when he or she lose control of their powers" asked Mr Hodge

One hour later

Jake, Trixie, Spud, Rose, Stacey are lined up at The MDR medical checking stations Brad is having his blood taken by an MDR medic and proceed to run it he looks over a group of seven or eight students and six teacher in the corner of the cafeteria they all have a strange device around there neck

"So is the Bradster a human or not" asked Brad as the MDR medic continues to check Brad blood sample on a handheld device eventually comes up Human standing next

"Human next" said MDR Medic as Brad sits down with the other student the next one to go up including Stacey fellow cheerleader a MDR medic proceed to take a blood sample and proceed to run it through the handheld scanner eventually mutant much to the shock of Stacey cheerleader friends and most of the student

"No way Stacey is a freak" said Lacy

"I can't believe she a disgusting freak she seemed normal" said Tracey

"Yeah I know she seemed so normal no wonder she the reason we lost last month's cheerleader cheer off Midtown or the month before with Middleton" said Lacy

"Yeah we need to find someone to replace that disgusting freak remind me to burn my sleeping bags its touch that freak bedroom floor" said Tracy

Lacy and Tracy watch as MDR soldiers place a collar round Stacy next she crying as she lead towards the other with collars around

"Yeah remind me to destroy mine as well to think we used to hang out with a disgusting freak she the reason we've had to have these blood test" said Lacy

"Want to start search for Stacy replacement after gym class" said Tracy

"The Sooner the better I say" said Lacy

Rose is next one up to have her blood test which is then run by the same MDR medic that took a sample from Brad and Stacy eventually like with Stacy handheld scanner came up Mutant

"Wait there has to be mistake there no mutants in my family please could check it again" asked Rose

"No mistake freak these a multimillion dollar equipment from Trask Industries they don't make mistake Joe put a collar around we have a hostile freak" said the MDR medic

"Sure thing Paul" said A MDR tech who was holding a metal collar and proceed to place it around Rose neck she is then lead away to the other mutants

"Next" said Paul and proceed to place a new needle into the injection gun as Spud is next up and MDR medic proceed to collect a blood sample and proceed to run on the Oscorp equipment and eventually came up human

"He's clean next" said Paul as Spud joins the other students that are kept away from the mutants that he been discovered by the Mutant Response Division personnel Trixie under goes her blood test and comes out as a human she then joins with the other humans Jake the last student to have his blood take by the MDR Medic after while is about to run the sample before the results come up on screen as everything is frozen in place expect from Jake, Trixie and Spud.

End of Chapter 1:


End file.
